


Well Spent

by AphAfterDark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality as fantasy, Blow Jobs, Camboy Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deception, DubCon to NonCon, Humiliation, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Tapes, Sex Work, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphAfterDark/pseuds/AphAfterDark
Summary: Dropping out of college is an easy choice for Keith. He’s only in his first semester at a shitty community college when his dad gets injured on the job. His dad is then swiftly laid off because of said injury, and in the span of three months they’ve gone from doing okay to massively in the hole.His dad tries to shield Keith from it, but one day Keith spies the medical bills on the kitchen table beneath his father’s workers compensation paperwork. It’s staggering, and what’s worse, their house had to be put up as collateral.Keith takes all this in, thinks it over, and comes to a simple conclusion: he needs to make a lot of money, and he needs to make it fast.[non-con filth fic, read the tags!]
Relationships: Keith/Keith's Father (Voltron)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 273





	Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> **Content warnings: READ THE TAGS. Father/son incest is the main theme. Keith does things 'willingly' for money, but he does them to his unconscious father. Keith is 18/19, no underage present. There is a scene with Kosmo/Keith, but it's more fantasy for his cam chat, Kosmo IS in the room, and licks Keith's face while Keith is 'working'. Small amount of AFAB language used by a person in the chat.**
> 
> **Fic requested by a wonderful anon**

Dropping out of college is an easy choice for Keith. He’s only in his first semester at a shitty community college when his dad gets injured on the job. His dad is then swiftly laid off because of said injury, and in the span of three months they’ve gone from doing okay to massively in the hole.

His dad tries to shield Keith from it, but one day Keith spies the medical bills on the kitchen table beneath his father’s workers compensation paperwork. It’s staggering, and what’s worse, their house had to be put up as collateral.

Keith takes all this in, thinks it over, and comes to a simple conclusion: he needs to make a lot of money, and he needs to make it fast.

He needs to drop out of college.

Keith doesn’t tell his dad. He knows his dad would never let him do what he’s going to do, but Keith doesn’t see a better option. His dad has worked so hard to provide for them, now it’s Keith’s turn to do the same.

So he makes an account on cam site.

It’s sort of a throwing-it-out-to-see-what-sticks thing. Keith doesn’t know if anyone will bite, but he knows he’s trim and attractive. He’s gotten enough looks from men over the years to know he has _something_ to offer.

And he also knows, unlike some of the other cammers, Keith is far more desperate. He’s willing to do _whatever it takes_ to make the money his dad needs. That can be his edge, his niche.

It doesn’t take long though to start getting interest. Keith does his diligent research to see what other cammers do, and starts there, chatting to a nearly empty room, stripping down to his underwear to entice anyone scrolling through the ‘live now’ section.

Without school in the way, he’s also able to be live a lot, and he takes advantage of that, trying to catch different time zones, taking notes on which ones do best. His father’s still doing a lot of resting and phone calls with lawyers and the insurance companies, so there’s no chance that Keith will be caught.

Keith takes precautions anyway, doing what soundproofing he can, and keeping his door locked when he’s live.

Before long at all, he has a solid audience, and a respectable amount of money coming in. The requests from his audience are modest, asking him to play at being a virgin or a sex kitten while he jerks off. The tips are modest too. There’s requests for toys, so Keith sets up a PO Box in town and a wish list for patrons to gift him. When the toys start arriving and he starts using them on the stream, the tips really start jumping.

It’s not until someone in the chat drops the word _Daddy_ though, that things truly begin to take off.

It happens on a late Tuesday night, a $100 tip comes in with a request to ‘jerk off for Daddy’. Keith smiles coy at the camera, hand running up his hard cock.

“How does Daddy want me to do it?”

The chat _explodes_. There’s a bunch of small tips, some medium, and another $100. Suggestions fly by fast, but most lean in the same direction. Keith licks his lips and lets out a soft sigh.

“Nice and slow then,” Keith says, making his voice breathy, “And when I come, will you fuck me?”

He leans back to show the audience the surprise of the night, a plug seated inside him. He arches back to give the camera a good view, stroking his cock indulgently.

“Please Daddy,” he moans.

The tips come fast and three digit. Seeing it is almost enough to tip Keith into a premature finish.

##

His channel begins to center on this, and Keith doesn’t mind considering the amounts of money put on the table. He gets off night after night in front of the camera, whispering pleas for his Daddy to fuck him. He uses the dildos that are mailed to him, sometimes rutting into a cocksleeve when a viewer asks for it.

When a viewer asks him to be louder while Keith’s lowering down on a sizeable cock, he has to finally draw a boundary.

“Have to… stay quiet,” he gasps as the toy hits him deep. “Wouldn’t want my actual Daddy to hear me.”

It’s a slip, an accidental bit of information because Keith’s a little fuzzy-brained from taking the cock, but once it’s out, there’s no recovering. The chat picks it up immediately, inquiring if Keith meant literal, or sexual.

It’s not the context that Keith wants to be thinking about his father in. He shakes his head. Still the questions come, some with money amounts attached. The pressure mounts.

“I live at home,” he finally says. “Me and my dad and my dog. But that’s not what I want to talk about,” Keith says, beginning to move on the cock inside him. “Wouldn’t you rather see me come on this cock, Daddy?”

Keith spreads his legs further to give a lewd shot to the camera. It’s a cheap move, but highly effective. The conversation moves immediately back to how Keith should ride the dildo, and what ‘Daddy’ would do to him.

The rest of the night is easy.

##

Two weeks later in the mail, Keith starts getting some… more unusual toys. They’re cocks in shapes that are definitely not human. Most of the gifts have screennames attached to identify who they’re from, and Keith recognizes more than a couple names as frequent tippers.

That evening when one of those tippers pops into the chat, Keith unveils the first dildo. It’s electric blue, and something much more in the canine shape, including a large knot at the bottom.

“I got your gift,” Keith says with a wicked smile.

_Alpha!Woof: ever taken something with a knot sweetheart?_

“Not yet,” Keith replies. “Guess you’ll be my first.”

He slicks up the cock, doing it showy for the camera. His hands slide down to the knot and wrap around it. There’s some give, like all silicone toys, but he knows it’s still going to hurt some. He’s never taken anything quite this thick.

“Want this inside me,” he says to the screen.

_MasterBaiter88: Fuck._

_BigBlade669: Gonna split that cunt open!!!!_

_Pu$$y_Willow: Yeah baby, show us._

_!Love2CUm: Sit on that doggie dick you slut_

Keith takes the responses in in a glance, and then turns away from the camera so he can bend over. He doesn’t do this angle a lot because it puts him away from the screen and unable to read, but he figures this is a special occasion.

He hears the pings still of the chat as he takes the dildo to his hole. He hears them go up in frequency as he pushes it in. Keith makes soft moans as he does so, mostly for show. He’s aroused, and there is an element of pleasure to this, but he also knows it’s a performance.

It’s fine until he gets down to the knot. As he begins to try, the pings come rapid, and he takes a steadying breath. He can do this, he needs to do this. They need the money.

He pushes.

When the knot pops in, he’s teary and his body is throbbing in a twist of pleasure and pain. He sits up then, keeping the knot in, and twists to look at the screen. There’s another $500 in tips, and the chat is going a mile a minute. Keith skims it, panting from the sheer fullness.

“I’m a good bitch?” He asks, responding to one of the higher money comments.

A $100 tip comes in urging him to move on the cock. Keith bites his lip, doing his best wide-eyed uncertain look. “It’s too big… I don’t know if I can— so full—“

The resulting tips that come in have him sighing in pleasure, rising up from the cock. “Okay, I’ll try,” he gasps, and then slams back down.

##

For a month these are the two themes to his streams. He gets more toys with knots and bulges and shapes, and he takes them all. Sometimes he takes them and indulges in the fantasies that the patrons come up with—that Daddy has loaned him out to a big healthy stud who needs milking, or he’s an innocent boy who gets caught in the woods by a big fucky monster.

 _I would do anything to see him take that with his dog in the room_ , a BigDaddyK writes one evening. Keith doesn’t say anything to it, starting to move down to the knot on one of the newest toys. The chat jumps on this though.

_Alpha!Woof: How much for it?_

Keith stops his movement. He recognizes the name as a regular, he knows they’ll pay.

He shouldn’t, shouldn’t even entertain the possibility, it’s too close to something bad. Too close to the line.

But.

“500,” Keith says. The words fall out before he knows he’s going to.

_Alpha!Woof: Done._

A moment later there’s a ping of Alpha!Woof dropping a $500 tip. Keith clenches around the toy, equally anxious and aroused.

“Okay,” he says. “Let me mute for a second.”

He does so, and then pulls the toy out. He gets up off his bed. It’s late, in all likeliness Kosmo is just in the living room. It doesn’t have to be anything other than having Kosmo in the room. It’s fine. Keith’s had Kosmo since he was a pup, he’s jerked off with his dog in the room. It isn’t anything.

He walks off-screen and to the bedroom door, inching it open. The house is dark, silent. Keith knows his father likely isn’t even awake, so no one has to know. He whispers for Kosmo.

There’s a sound of the dog getting up, then padding toward Keith on the wood floors. Keith steps back and the dog comes in, not even questioning the late night beckoning or Keith’s nudity. Kosmo goes right to the bed and hops up onto it.

Keith closes the door, relocks it, and hurries back. The chat is rapid-fire as he takes off the mute. Keith’s heard is pounding, but he tries not to show it.

“Okay, where were we?” He gets back onto the bed and picks up the toy. His eyes stay on the screen, but he can’t help how his gaze flickers to himself in the corner. Kosmo is watching.

The chat is alive in lewd commentary, urging him to ride his dog’s knot. A few inquire as to the price of getting Keith to take the real thing. He flushes hot and ignores it, taking his prior position, ass to the screen, and lowering back onto the toy.

_BigDaddyK: get your dog closer, hard to see him in the lighting._

Keith sees this, then another $100 tip.

“Kos,” Keith clicks, patting the bed near him. Kosmo eyes him, but edges over and flops onto his side playfully.

Keith lets out a long breath, and then puts Kosmo out of mind. He focuses on moving down on the cock, on making needy sounds to the camera. The chat’s enjoying the show, discussing how good he takes it, how hot he is letting his doggie fuck him.

When it gets too much, and Keith’s face is flaming, he tilts it down for a moment into the bedding. He knows it’s just a fantasy, that mostly no one actually would want to see him do that…

But Keith also knows that there are some people that do. Some that would pay him probably obscene amounts of money to—

He can’t go there. Can’t think about it. He gasps as the next drop has the knot hitting his rim, starting to push in. Keith tilts his head to the side to breathe, to glance at the messages.

_Alpha!Woof: Knot slut_

_MasterKoliV: he’s panting for it_

_J0nnyCumL8ly: would love to dump my load down his throat right now_

_BigBlade669: fuck him rite after the dog creams his CUNT_

_Help0ut_Eat0ut: got me so!!! Damn!!! Hard!!! Baby_

It only serves to make Keith work faster. He’s well trained by now, knows exactly what angle makes the pleasure zip up his spine. His own cock is bobbing beneath him, wet and ready. The chat likes when he comes hands free, so he tries to do it as often as he can.

He’s just building up a good rhythm, about to breach the knot when—

Fur touches his hair, rubbing against his face. Keith’s eyes shoot open, and he makes a cut-off startled sound. He pulls back, away from Kosmo trying to lick his face, but only manages to push into the knot. It sinks into him and he moans, helpless. Kosmo excitedly licks his face.

It’s… wrong. Keith’s cock throbs, and he feels dirty at the pleasure that runs through him between the knot and Kosmo’s warm tongue. His nerves are too sensitive, and it’s making the otherwise innocent licks to his cheek into something else.

The chat is pinging, faster and faster. Keith whines, tries to push Kosmo away, but the dog is big and always difficult to manage when he gets excited. Keith tries to back away, tries to ignore how the cock shifts inside him. Kosmo advances, and Keith gives a nervous laugh, moving his face away. Kosmo only takes this as a form of play.

By now Keith’s sitting up, forcing the toy as deep as it can go into him. He has both hands on the dog, trying to push him away, trying to keep Kosmo from slobbering on him too much.

But then he tips back and the cock strikes him again. Keith cries out, and Kosmo bowls him over, puppyish and excited. It’s not sexual, it’s not, but Keith’s suddenly beneath the weight, stuffed full and throbbing and everyone is watching and—

They probably are thinking he would do this. Kosmo is licking his face, and Keith is trying to push him away, but he’s also not trying that hard. He feels like everyone can see that. Keith can’t see the chat with the girth of the dog in the way, but he knows they have a perfect view to see him squirming, hot and embarrassed beneath his dog.

And then—

Then the worse thing happens. All that fear and embarrassment and squirming on the cock has him. Keith turns his head away from Kosmo, but the dog licks his ear, and Keith squeezes against the knot with a moan, and then comes.

Keith gasps through it, aflame. He bats Kosmo away as he finishes, and the dog finally takes the hint, stepping over Keith and dropping back down on the bed.

When Keith looks at the screen finally, he’s another $2000 richer.

Still, it does little to abate the shame he feels.

##

After that, Keith does not give in to requests for Kosmo in the room. The chat tries to push the boundary, but when Keith stays firm, they do eventually move on.

Or back rather, to the Daddy kink.

_BigBlade669: your real dad as hot as you sweetheart?_

_Help0ut_Eat0ut: bet he’s a pretty little twink_

It’s been over a week since the incident with Kosmo, so Keith’s boxed up his shame and instead has pulled tight around him his performance personality. He’s K, the sharp and sly camboy that takes no shit, but for the right price will do (nearly) anything.

He scoffs at this comment. It’s still early, and Keith’s just been fingering his hole, warming himself and the audience up.

“My Dad’s not a twink, he’s a firefighter, so he’s huge.”

He doesn’t mean it to come out like _that_. It’s just, well, he’s kind of used to talking a certain way for the show. A sort of everything-I-say-is-seductive way. There’s a bunch of quick responses from the early guests, lewd inquiries about his dad’s size.

The thought enters Keith’s head for just a moment, and then he forces it out.

“But we are not talking about that.”

_MasterBaiter88: Cum on bby, were just curious_

_!Love2CUm: Kno you love thick cock_

_Pu$$y_Willow: $$??_

_MasterKoliV: yeah, $50 to tell us his height._

That’s… pushing it, but $50 is $50. Keith agrees, and then sees the tip come in.

After this, they slowly but surely pull details out. It’s nothing truly identifying, really it’s just more of selling a fantasy. It’s the same thing that Keith has been doing with himself. It’s… fine.

_BigDaddyK: Ever thought of taking that cock? Daddy sounds big._

Keith tries to pretend he doesn’t see that comment.

_MasterBaiter88: Bet he would take his real Daddy, he’s so hungry for a good fucking_

_BigBlade669: Fuck, how much???_

Keith pushes a finger into himself, not thinking about those comments, not thinking of anything. There’s some more baiting comments, offers of money, but Keith doesn’t respond to those. He keeps it on track, fingering himself and then reaching for a cock.

_!Love2CUm: You think K’s dad is thicker than that?_

_BigDaddyK: definitely_

_BigBlade669: why take that fake cock when you could go get the real thing gorgeous?_

Keith closes his eyes, pressing the tip in. He doesn’t think about those comments, about how the size of this cock might compare—

He doesn’t think about it. He doesn’t.

##

Keith’s gotten DMs before, of course. Lots of guys send him dick pics and try to get some free flirting or sexting on the side. Most of them Keith ignores altogether. But then BigDaddyK, a regular from his streams, DMs him.

_BigDaddyK: Hey baby. I don’t know if you’re open to private requests or shows, but I’m willing to pay $$$ if you are._

Keith stares at the message. He could not answer. No one would blame him for it either, not even BigDaddyK. It’s the nature of the space, he doesn’t owe anyone anything in private.

But Keith looks at those three dollar signs, and then goes into the backend of his account and pulls the tip amounts from BigDaddyK. They total upwards of $3k from just the last month. The man clearly has money, and he’s been generous.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt just to see what the offer is. Keith messages him back before he can lose his nerve.

He spends the whole next day with anxiety, checking his messages to see if the person has written back. He helps his dad around the house, runs to the store to get groceries with his own money, and then takes Kosmo out for a run. By the time he comes back to shower, it’s late evening. Keith polishes off the lunch leftovers and then stops by his dad’s room.

“Need anything before I turn in?”

His dad is propped up in bed, watching something on his laptop with a laugh track.

“Nah, already took my pills. Thanks Keith. Sleep well.” His father gestures at the bottles beside the bed, to the pain and sleeping pills he’s been on since the accident. They’ve done wonders to help his father get through the back pain stay well rested, since on them he sleeps like the literal dead.

“Alright, goodnight!”

Keith closes his father’s door and then goes back to his room. When he signs into the campsite, there’s a reply message from BigDaddyK _._

_BigDaddyK: would love to see a private show with you and your daddy._

Keith’s heart thumps in his chest. That’s… not a thing. Keith responds back as such.

Somehow though, they end up going back and forth about it. Keith’s not open to any of the ideas, he tells himself, except—

Except the man offers him $5,000.

It’s a lot of money. _A lot of money._

A lot of money to go into his dad’s room and—

Keith sits on it. He goes about his shows, does the daily tasks at the house, and thinks about it. He really, really shouldn’t. He shouldn’t even consider it.

But then a day later he finds himself sneaking into his dad’s office and going through the paperwork. They’re behind on the mortgage, on the medical bills, on the truck payment. Keith’s been putting his own money down quietly, shuffling the paid bills out of sight, but he’s still doing catch up.

$5,000 could really make a dent.

Fuck.

After that, is a slow slide of justifications. Keith knows his dad will be asleep, will be near un-wakeable. The lowest bar he and BigDaddyK agree to is a handjob, potentially something quick and easy. It will still be anonymous, Keith will only be sending it to the one man.

Keith won’t even think of it as sexual. He’ll just… block it out. Do the task, take the video, and collect the money.

Though, upon Keith’s agreement, the man had specified he would pay first. He’d alluded to there being ‘more where that came from’ should Keith fulfil his part of the bargain. So there wouldn’t be any risk of doing the task and then not getting paid. Keith would already be paid.

And Keith wants the money, needs the money. He did come into this work knowing he was desperate, this his niche would be doing what other people didn’t. This may not be exactly what he had in mind when he thought of that, but also maybe it was. He’s seen other cammers, he knows everything he’s been doing on his shows is fairly standard. The real money, the big money, is always going to be something a little (or a lot) sketchy.

By the end of the week Keith sends just one word back to BigDaddyK: _okay_.

The notification of payment comes not long after. $5,000 is paid to him as tip, non-refundable. Keith could take that and run if he wanted to, but he knows he won’t. This man clearly has money to burn, and he’s willing to do it on Keith. Keith knows an opportunity when he sees one, even one as questionable as this.

He also knows $5,000 will help, but it won’t get them even halfway out of the hole.

The night that Keith decides to go through with it, he doesn’t cam. He takes a shower and then nervously paces his room. Keith has gone through it in his head a hundred times, but the reality has him buzzing in his skin.

Eventually the clock ticks over to 1AM, and Keith decides it’s time, he can’t delay it any longer or he’s going to chicken out. There’s a bottle of lube in his sleep pants pocket and his phone in the other. He creeps out of his room and across the house to his dad’s room.

He knocks, and then when there’s no answer, he goes in. His dad is passed out, lightly snoring. It’s dark, but the moonlight is casting in through the blinds enough that Keith can see. He does the only thing he’s come up with as a test to see if his dad is under the sleeping pills: he runs and jumps onto the bed.

It bounces, jostling his father, but his breathing doesn’t even shift. Keith follows this with a battery of tests, poking and prodding and calling his dad. Nothing changes though, his dad is truly, truly asleep.

Keith’s heart is thundering then. He reaches for his phone and pulls it out, turning on the light and video. Is he really going to—?

But he took the money already. He said he would. He needs to.

Keith pushes the covers aside, and touches his dad’s belly. It’s skin to skin, his father foregoing a shirt to sleep in most days. Keith keeps the camera low, away from his face. He needs to make this quick, dawdling will just make it worse.

His hands go to the band of Tex’s briefs, and he pulls them down.

His dad’s cock is soft, but sizeable. Uncut. Keith doesn’t know whether to look through the camera or not. Everything suddenly seems so much more lewd. His own breathing is fast, shallow. He sees his hand move and wrap around the cock.

Around his dad’s cock.

It’s soft, but as he starts stroking, it quickly firms up. He watches the foreskin cover the head on the upstroke, then slowly reveal it on the downstroke. Keith feels something squirm inside him, hot and wrong. He feels like he could be trembling, except the camera is steady. When Tex’s cock is completely hard, Keith takes back his hand to get the lube out and pour some out one-handed. It looks filthy on the camera screen, sliding across the shaft.

When he wraps his hand back around the cock, he can almost trick himself that this is anyone else. Just a cock, maybe one of his viewer’s cocks. Keith tightens his fist and begins to stroke it with some finesse. If he’s doing this, then he wants to do it right.

And it doesn’t take long. Keith strokes him, staying near the tip, making his hand a tight, slick passage. His mouth fills with saliva, and he swallows audibly. His hand becomes a blur, and there’s a slight shift in his dad’s breathing.

He’s close, Keith thinks. Keith shifts, uncomfortable and hard in his pants. The camera can’t see that, but his face flames with the knowledge. Still he keeps his fist working, fucking the tip, feeling the cock twitch in his grasp—

Then there’s a huff of breath, a movement of Tex’s hips, and he _comes_. It shoots up onto his dad’s belly, and Keith strokes him through it. Come gets everywhere, spilling over his fist, making the end of the handjob sticky. _Filthy_.

Keith presses his legs together, and tries not to fidget. When he unwraps his hand from his dad’s cock, the camera catches, in graphic detail, the mess.

Keith has an obscene thought then to take it to his mouth and lick it clean. His cock jerks in his pants.

Instead Keith jams the stop button on the recording, and shoves it and the lube back in his pocket. He wipes his hand on his own pants, and then puts his dad back in mostly the same condition he was found in. After that, Keith quickly flees the room.

Back in his own bedroom, he heads immediately for the shower and stands under the cold water until his erection goes away. Then, ashamed and still horny as he lies in bed, he sends the video.

##

_BigDaddyK: FUCK. Baby I wasn’t sure you would do it, but that’s so fucking hot!! Bet your Daddy woke up real happy, huh?_

Keith doesn’t respond to this, doesn’t do a show for the next day. His avoids his dad and buries himself in anything that means he can’t think about it.

The next night though, he wakes in his bed hard and gasping, the memory of jerking his dad off too close. In the dream Keith had given in the temptation, leaned in to that come-covered cockhead and lic—

 _FUCK_.

Keith goes back to camming. He’s markedly hornier than he’s been on recent streams, and while the viewers leave comments about it, they’re also happy to throw more money at him to encourage it. Keith gets off over and over again fucking himself on a cock, he ruts himself stupid in a cocksleeve, and he takes one of the sizeable dildos and spends a whole session giving a luxurious and sloppy blowjob.

He does _not_ think about—

It’s another month before another message comes.

_BigDaddyK: How about $10k this time, what do you say?_

There aren’t any details attached, but Keith knows a bait hook when he sees one. That night he pulls up the prior video, buried in his phone, which he’s refused to look at since. He waits until it’s the middle of the night, then puts in his headphones and presses play.

It’s… worse somehow. Keith gets hard almost immediately, and even when he looks away from the screen he can hear his own breathing. He can hear sounds he didn’t even register himself making, little surprised gasps.

He watches his hand stroke the cock, watches it plump up and start to leak. By the time the come is dribbling over his own hand in the video, Keith can barely stand it. He drops his phone and rolls over into the bedding. The video starts over, slick sounds and heavy breathing. Keith slips a hand down into his sleep shorts and begins to jerk himself off.

Before the video is even finished a second time, he’s coming against his bedding, the shame and guilt pressing down upon his neck. It makes the pleasure better, and he hates it.

He spends the next four nights the same way, watching the video until he’s so turned on he has to do something about it. On the last night, Keith gives up all pretense and just starts stroking himself the second the video starts. The orgasm he has then is intense and addicting.

To BigDaddyK he messages back: _what do you want?_

##

It takes another week to build up the courage. This time the man has send half the money as incentive, and promises half on delivery of a video. Considering the amount of money in question, Keith finds this acceptable. The man has proven himself time and time again in the chat and in this DM. Clearly he’s not stingy with money, especially when it comes to content he wants to see.

Keith does the same as last time. He waits for the middle of the night, sneaks in, and then runs all the tests to make sure his dad is asleep.

Then he pulls out his phone, this time switching the recorder to the front facing camera. He immediately hits record, so as not to waffle on his nerves.

Keith pushes away the sheets, and pulls down his dad’s briefs to pull his soft cock out. There’s no fooling himself this time, Keith’s already hard and aroused. He takes the cock in hand and then leans down.

The flicker out of the corner of his eye makes him look toward the camera. Keith glimpses himself, bathed in the harsh cellphone light, lips parted just before a cock. His tongue dips out and licks at the tip, at the foreskin still covering it.

He turns his focus back, one hand to hold Tex’s cock, one hand to keep the camera steady.

It’s harder to coordinate, so Keith takes his time. If the video isn’t good, this is all for nothing. He needs… the video has to be good. He needs a justifiable reason for—

He tongues at the foreskin, tasting clean, warm skin, and his hand moves a little with him, coaxing Tex’s cock to hardness. Keith moves off the head and to the slide, licking and sucking at the length, all the way down to the base. His eyes catch on his own image a few times, and send zings of heat through him.

It’s wrong, so wrong, but he likes it. He’s ashamed of how much, how the idea of doing this, the thought of doing it, has been getting him off all week.

When his Tex’s cock is stiff enough, he strokes down, pulling the foreskin back and baring the glossy head. There’s a bead of wetness there, and Keith makes sure to tilt his head just so, so the camera will capture him lapping it off.

It’s salty on his tongue, and suddenly Keith wants more. He opens his mouth and slides his dad’s cock into his mouth for the the first time.

The heat and weight of it is arousing. Keith pulls back just to pant and lick his lips. He feels like he should be hiding how into this he is, but he doesn’t know if he can.

Not to mention that it’s likely what the patron wants to see.

He decides to just let it get messy. Keith’s mouth fills with saliva, and he trails it up and down the shaft, licking over the head. He tongues and sucks just at the where he knows he himself is most sensitive. The cock jumps under these attentions, leaking from the tip. Keith closes his mouth over it, bobbing his head down, letting his dad’s cock threaten to hit the back of his mouth.

On the screen he looks wild, hungry. When he pulls back up he smears the wet cock across his lips and cheek. He looks into the camera, making purposeful eye-contact, and then lets the red cockhead slip right back inside.

After enough play, he works on the rhythm. Staying shallow, Keith lets the head rub against his tongue as he sucks. He feels it plump further, and tastes the precome drip in his mouth. When he does go deep, stuffing his mouth, he looks back up at the camera, letting the obscene image of it hold for a moment before he pulls out.

Then he’s moving faster, drawn by his own arousal, his own need to make his dad come. He wants to taste it, wants to see—

And sure enough, without much more delay, the cock starts throbbing as he comes. Keith keeps up the rhythm, but pulls back more to let the tip slip out, shooting come across his cheek and mouth before he slides his lips back on it. He tastes the bitter spill and he’s so _close_ suddenly— he needs—

Keith’s hand moves off the cock, and down to his own sleep shorts. Keith swallows and swallows, milking the last of Tex’s orgasm, as he grasps his own cock through the fabric. It only takes a few strokes, and seeing his face still in that camera, lips red, eyes blown and glossy, and come dripping down his cheek before he’s done for.

His mouth opens on a moan, cock dropping out as he comes in his shorts. It’s a searing orgasm, so wrong, and yet he can’t stop. He hand jerks him as he makes a mess inside his shorts, and his desperate sounds are captured as the pleasure ruins him.

When Keith finally comes down and opens his eyes, it’s to the reality of all that’s happened. He hits the stop on the video, and then drops his phone into the sheets.

His fingers come up to his cheek and swipe the come off, bringing it this time to his mouth. He sucks his fingers clean, feeling his face burn. He does then as he did before, and sets everything to rights.

Back in his room, shameful but satisfied by his own orgasm, he sends the video and then drops off to sleep.

##

Keith should know what the next request will be. The patron sent him the money owed for the blowjob video, and complimented him in no uncertain terms about the content.

Still Keith’s shocked when the message comes.

_BigDaddyK: $50k, interested?_

That’s…

Keith looks at the stack of bills left. It’s more than enough to pay off the remaining medical debt, and get the lien off the house. It’s enough that maybe Keith could even stop this.

If he wanted to.

He stares at the message, trying to get into his brain the reality of it. There can only be one thing that someone would pay him this much for. He knows, in the bottom of his belly what it is.

And he hates that some part of him was excited when the new DM showed up. He hates that already he’s thinking about it…

He hates that he knows the answer is going to be _yes_.

So Keith leaves it unanswered for a week and then two. He does his normal cam shows, which now feel remarkably tame in comparison.

Except for the part where now when he’s sliding his tight ass down on a big toy, he can’t help but think about what it would be like to sit on the real thing. Most of his orgasms now come with a half-shame flavor that continues to make the pleasure better.

Keith, two weeks after the initial message, sends back the inevitable answer with a request for 60% of the money up front. It arrives within the hour.

##

On the chosen night, Keith does everything the same, except this time he has a stand for his phone. He knows he won’t be able to hold it and get a good shot, so orders a stand and tests it in his bedroom.

By now he’s confident that his dad is well and truly un-wakeable, but he goes through the motions anyway. He’s already prepped himself, so once that’s done there’s only the need to set up the camera. It takes a few tries to get the angle. Keith needs it to be far enough to get everything, but still keep his dad’s face out of it. Once he finds the angle though, there’s no time to waste. He hits record.

This time, even more than the first time, Keith’s nerves are frazzled. Before, he could have sold it to himself as messing around, as an inappropriate and bad thing he’s done. This time it’s _sex_. Penetrative sex. There’s no other way around it. He’s well and truly over the line of excusable behavior. He’s going to have sex with—

Keith swallows hard, and steps back into frame. He sees on the screen how the camera captures his arousal. The man watching will know, categorically, how much Keith wanted this. Keith will know how much he wanted this.

Quickly, he strips down and then pulls back the blankets. This time when he climbs up onto the bed, he straddles his dad’s hips.

Instantly, it makes it more real than any of the other times. Keith’s looking at his father’s sleeping face. The cock is not just a cock, it’s his _dad’s_ cock. Keith looks down and sees his own, rock hard. He feels the sick want in his belly.

The camera is positioned slightly behind him, so he starts by reaching back and stroking the cock.

It’s… intense. Keith keeps glancing at his dad’s face, knowing in his hand that it’s _his_ cock. It’s _so_ much more real.

The cock stiffens quickly, and then Keith sits up, and angles himself back. He glances over his shoulder to see his hole, wet, perfectly centered on the camera screen. He takes a shuttering breath, not thinking of the money in that moment, but of just how much he wants it.

The cock presses to his hole, and Keith watches on the camera as it pops in, slick and easy as any of the other toys he’s played with. He sighs, sinking down, letting it fill him up.

His dad is thick, weighty. Keith has known it in his hand and in his mouth, but now he truly _feels_ it. It’s the size of his bigger toys, but softer in the way that flesh is. It’s heat, pushing into him, and he tries not to moan at the feeling.

But then he settles, all the way down on his father’s lap, absolutely stuffed full. He takes another unsteady breath and turns his head back to look. Still asleep, still oblivious, is his father. Already his own cock is practically dripping.

“Fuck,” he whispers. Then he begins to move.

It’s a slow start. Keith’s slick already, so the slide is smooth, it’s really just his brain taking a battering. Every time he drops back down he’s just so aware of the hips beneath his, his dad’s chest he has to steady himself on. It’s so viscerally real, he’s fucking himself on his dad’s cock.

He turns his head for the next rise, watching Tex’s cock slide out of his hole, slick and red. Keith rises up to where just the head is threatening to pop out of his rim, watching himself tighten on it, like he doesn’t want the cock to leave him.

He sinks back down slow, watching it fill and fill him. When he hits deep again, just at the angle he needs, Keith moans.

He does it again and again. Sometimes he watches the screen, sometimes his dad’s sleeping face. It’s indulgent, but he can’t stop. He’s so turned on its making him lose himself a little, mesmerized by the sight of the cock fucking into him.

Then before he knows it, the rhythm is picking up. There’s small, breath sounds falling from his mouth as he rides the cock. Before long Keith’s thighs are burning from the treatment, but he can’t stop. He bounces on the cock, letting it slam into his prostate over and over.

“Yeah,” he says, head dropping and eyes closing at the swell of pleasure. “Please— _daddy_ —“

Keith imagines this, but different. Heavy hands that wrap around his hips and drag him down, savagely onto Tex’s cock.

 _Fuck baby boy, you’re so tight,_ he’d say. _Been wanting my cock, haven’t you? All you needed to do was ask._

Keith slaps a hand over his mouth to stop a wail as he moves faster and faster. He can just imagine his dad’s dark eyes on his body, watching in lewd appreciation.

_My little cockslut, needed your daddy to fill that hungry hole. You’ve been pretending you didn’t want it, but everyone can tell. Everyone in the chat knows you’re filthy, they know you’ve been gagging to get daddy’s cock. And now you have it. Anytime you want, just come in and take it. You can be my personal cock toy—_

“Ah— _ah_ —“ Keith’s whole body is burning, and the cock inside him is twitching. There’s no condom, so when his dad comes, he’s going to cream Keith’s insides. Keith can barely stand it, so twisted up in the wrongness of the pleasure.

_Going to fill you up, and leave you dripping. You’ll be making breakfast tomorrow, come all over your thighs, just quivering for more. I’ll pass you in the kitchen, maybe slide my hand across your lower back and you’ll practically fold, beg for it again._

_You’ll be stained after this. Everyone will see you and know you let your daddy fuck you and you liked it. They’ll know that you liked your daddy’s cock best. They’ll know you would have bounced on my cock even without getting paid—_

And then there’s twitching, a sound from Tex among his sleeping breathing, and he’s coming inside Keith. Keith moans, too loud, and a hand reaches for his own cock.

He barely needs it. It’s just a stroke as he feels the pulses inside him, it’s just knowing that his dad is coming deep in Keith that sets him off. He curls, cock spilling, pleasure drowning him. He strokes himself to it, lost in how good it feels, how intense. His whole body sings with it, hot and tight and full.

It leaves him breathless, wiped out. He comes back to himself a mess, his own come on himself and Tex’s belly. He turns his head as he begins to sit up. Tex’s cock is already softening again, but the camera catches as it pops out, and then the come that drips after.

On the screen Keith’s hole is shiny and red, ruined. He feels a late pulse of pleasure to see it, how utterly debauched he is.

He climbs off is dad, stands on unsteady legs. He feels different all over, and the wetness dripping down the back of his thighs is a constant reminder. He reaches over and turns off the camera, and then begins to set everything to rights again on auto pilot.

Back in his room, Keith can’t help watching the video. He lies on his bed and jerks off, touching his wet, sore hole still stuffed with come. It’s a good video, a really fucking good video. A video he knows he’s going to watch over and over again because he can’t control himself anymore. He just wants his daddy’s cock, wants it wrecking him, filling him, pounding into him until Keith begs for it to stop.

Before dropping off to sleep, Keith signs into the cam site and sends it to the patron.

When he wakes up in the morning, he’s been paid.

##

Tex knows the moment he wakes up, that last night was the night. He always knows when it’s the night, because he awakes heavily satisfied and a little sticky.

Sure enough when he logs into his account, there’s a video.

He can’t watch it now, doesn’t dare, but he sends the money anyway. Keith’s been good on delivering, and Tex has no doubts this video is going to be worth every cent.

In the end he has to wait until that afternoon when Keith says he’s going into town to do their shopping. It’s at least an hour drive out, so Tex will have plenty of time to indulge. He doesn’t miss as Keith bids him farewell that there’s a hot blush on his son’s cheeks. Keith’s been a little awkward, a touch shy around Tex since this whole thing started, and it always send a hot, hungry feeling to Tex’s belly.

It’s been getting harder and harder not to just grab his son and bend him over.

When Keith’s taken the truck, Tex retreats to his bedroom. He locks the door, puts on his headphone and hits play on the video he was sent.

He’s barely three minutes in, Keith just pushing Tex’s cock into his hole, when Tex comes the first time. He can’t believe how hot it is, how much Keith clearly wants it. It’s everything he’s been wanting and more.

And there will be more. Tex still has half the settlement money from his accident left. As he watches Keith moan and mewl riding his cock, Tex begins to think about what else he can make his son do. Surely it might be a little bit harder, now that Keith has enough money to ‘get them out of debt’…

But then again, watching Keith fuck himself and just how hot he is for Tex’s cock, it also might not be all that hard to get him to do more. Keith’s clearly gotten a taste for it now.

Either way, Tex thinks as his cock hardens again watching Keith enjoy himself, it will be money well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops Tex, you didn't tell Keith you got settlement money, huh?  
> This premise really GOT ME. Many, many thanks to the anon requester of the fic, I had a wonderful time writing it, I hope you all enjoyed!!


End file.
